That Which Defines Her
by KatoSora
Summary: Follow Shepard as she faces down an impossible enemy and struggles to understand that which defines her. How I imagined the events of Mass Effect should have played out. Will have femShep/Liara romance in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Well this is quite the... uh... well I guess I shouldn't expect much from a mining planet." Commander Shepard said as she exited the MAKO.

"Got that right. Why would a Prothean expert come to this barren rock?" Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams questioned as she came to stand beside the commander.

"Apparently the miners discovered some ruins somewhere around here." Shepard answered while she made sure her sniper rifle was functioning properly.

They were on Therum. A nonentity of a planet with mildly abundant resources, no cities, and only a small population of miners. Its surface was rocky and barren with volcanic activity here and there. Not quite the planet you'd expect to find the daughter of a Matriarch.

"What could the Protheans possib-" Ash was cut off before she could finish.

"I bet it was a prison colony." interjected Wrex, with is low rumbling voice.

Both women looked at him in disbelief. That was a strange hypothesis to begin with but seeing as it came from a krogan, it was border line bizarre. _Why would there be a prison here? I guess any escape attempts by the prisoners would lead to their death in this harsh environment, and as far as we know there are no other ruins on this planet so it would be isolated from any cities, and the only way off the planet would be through prison. They could also use the prisoners as a labor force if there were any resources of value. It would be costly to maintain such a colony but worth the expense to keep high risk personnel under lock down and away from civilians._ The more Shepard though about it, the more it made sense.

"Um... Wrex?" now she was curious.

"In fact I'm sure of it." Wrex announced victoriously.

"Tell you what, if you're right about the ruins, I'll buy the drinks next shore leave." Ash grinned.

Shepard shook her head "Well whatever the Protheans did here doesn't matter now. Joker said he was getting strange readings which might mean Dr. T'soni is in danger."

"Either that, or she's causing those readings." Ashley added.

"Regardless, just standing around and speculating won't get us any closer to the asari. And besides, my trigger finger is getting antsy" Wrex boomed.

"Damn Wrex are you on some mental stims or something?" Shepard teased. She examined the doors to her left and right. They didn't appear to be functioning. _Where are all the miners? This doesn't feel right. W__e should advance towards that anomaly with caution._

"Alright everyone back in the MAKO. Wrex take the turret and Ash you take the passenger seat."

"Now you're talking!" Wrex growled excitedly, where as Ash simply nodded.

Shepard took the driver's seat and floored it.

**----------**

After a while of navigating the rough terrain, the trio heard the roar of engines overhead and Shepard brought the MAKO to a full stop.

"What the hell was that?" Ash tensed up.

"A Geth drop ship just passed over us. Looks like it deployed three Armatures roughly 200 meters ahead of us. Finally something fun to play with." Wrex chuckled.

A smile came to Shepard's lips. She had quite a few tricks up her sleeve as far a vehicular combat was concerned. She was feeling lucky today and the urge to show off and try something unorthodox overtook her.

"Ash, watch the shields and make sure they don't fail! Wrex, Lay down suppressing fire to keep 'em busy. This is gonna be fun!" the commander exclaimed and put the MAKO's pedal to the floor accelerating to top speed. Weapons fire from the Geth Armatures peppered the shields of the MAKO but nothing was getting through. Shepard noticed an electrical blast headed right for the reinforced windshield. _Now THAT would put shields offline._ Thinking quickly, the spectre initiated the MAKO's thrusters, vaulted over the ball of energy, and landed in such a way that had the team heading straight for the closest Armature. Shepard continued to accelerate towards it and slammed right into the synthetic utterly destroying it with a head on collision. _Ok two more and it looks like they're close together. I guess it is my lucky day after all._ She then brought the slightly battered vehicle towards the base of a nearby mountain and finagled it so that the MAKO was perpendicular to the ground. Initiating the thrusters again sent the top of the MAKO flying into the second Armature. The impact wasn't enough to cause significant damage but sent the Geth flying into the nearby pool of molten lava. The vehicle was now inches from the third and final Geth. _Shit! I only hit one of 'em!_ The remaining Armature fired and electrical blast at point blank.

"Shields are down!" Ash notified.

"Wrex!" Shepard called out the Krogan's name.

"Already on it Shepard!" he said with a grin.

Wrex brought the turret around and aimed right for the Geth's 'head' and fired a heavy ordinance, essentially decapitating the last enemy.

There was silence for a few seconds as the squad let the realization of what they just did sink in. They all just looked at each other stupidly until Wrex broke the silence with a burst of hardy laughter.

"That's what I'm talkin' bout!" Shepard yelled as she joined Wrex in his laughter.

Ashley was stunned. "With all do respect Commander, You are insane! That was too close!" an enormous grin finding its way to Ash's face.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Shepard said when she finally stopped laughing.

"You're right Shepard, that was fun! I want more. Come on let's go run over some more Geth!" Wrex was jubilant.

"I don't think the MAKO can do THAT again. How's are we holding up Ash?" Shepard said with a chuckle.

"Uh... Shields are down and armor plating is moderately fatigued." Ash reported.

"Hmm... let me see. I can't do anything about the armor, but I can probably bring shields back online." The Spectre leaned over to work on the terminal in font of Ashley. "Ok I managed to bring shields to 30% but that's as good as we're gonna get. No more crazy stunts. Sorry Wrex"

Wrex grunted "We'll call it even if I get to blow stuff up with the cannon."

Shepard smiled as she returned her hands to the wheel and continued navigating this small part of Therum. Not much time passed when Shepard realized rockets were whizzing passed them. She made a hard right turn into a small pathway that shielded the team from any damage.

"Seems we ran into a Geth outpost. Suggestions?" Shepard looked from Ashley to Wrex.

Ash Spoke up first. "Well a full frontal assault would be stupid considering the condition of the MAKO."

"I guess we'll have to see where this path takes us then." the Commander sighed.

They had only made it maybe 50 meters when a rocket slammed into the side of the MAKO. Wrex turned the cannon to see a Geth rocket turret. He unloaded quite a few high caliber rounds into his target which quickly rendered the turret's shields in-operable. Just one ordinance later and the turret was little more than shrapnel.

"Looks like we found a back door. Ash how are we doing?" Shepard turned to face the chief.

"Shields are at twenty percent. No new damage to armor plating. Radar indicates multiple ground units approaching." Ash informed.

"Okay Wrex, I want you to lay down more suppressing fire. I'll go top side and take 'em out with sniper fire. Ash, I need you to try and get more power to shields." The Commander ordered.

Shepard opened the hatch on top of the MAKO and expanded her rifle. Looking through her scope, she counted three Geth soldiers, two Geth rocket troppers, and one Geth prime.

"I count six enemy units. Ash check the radar and confirm."

"Negative Commander. Radar indicates seven hostile forces." Ashely reported.

Deciding that the rocket troopers posed the greatest threat, she aimed for the nearest one. She held her breath to steady her aim and gently squeezed the trigger. The slug ripped through the synthetic's shields and exploded out the back leaving a gaping hole. Shepard had reloaded and took down the second rocket trooper before the first one even git the ground. Using her omnitool, Shepard initiated a tech-mine explosion causing the Geth's weapons to overheat. One Geth soldier's assult riffle had even exploded, ripping its arms from its body. _That's a pleasant surprise. _She scoped and dropped the two remaining Geth soldiers. _All that's left is the Prime._ Shepard quickly looked around for the last Geth and saw it run behind a large boulder.

"Hey Wrex, the Prime is taking cover behind that rock and I can't get a clear shot. Could you do me a favor and make that boulder dissapear?"

"It would be my pleasure Shepard." Wrex replied.

A second later, the boulder and the Geth exploded sending debris in every direction.

"Well damn Wrex! If you could have taken them all out at once, why let me handle it?" Shapard asked.

"You looked like you were having fun and who am I to spoil it for you?" Wrex laughed.

The Commander grinned. "Ok fine, you got me there. I'll scout ahead and take out the remaining hostile. You two stay here until I radio the 'all clear'."

Shepard hopped out of the MAKO and started to advance. She moved quickly and quietly into the area noting that it was more of a checkpoint than an outpost and moved to the large building near the gate to the North-East. The Commander slowly and silently entered the facility and noticed a Geth soldier managing the gate controls. She snuck up behind it and pinned it to the wall. Before it could react, Shepard delivered a couple rounds from her pistol to the Geth's neck, a thick white liquid painted the wall as each shot splattered coolant everywhere.

"Alright Ash, our path is clear. Bring the MAKO around and pick me up." the Commander spoke into her radio while bringing the gate down.

"Aye, aye mam. Closing in on your position. Commander, I managed to bring our shields back up to thirty percent but it seems we damaged a capacitor with our little stunt back there so that's all we can manage."

"Understood." Shepard replied as she climbed back into the driver's seat. "Let's see what else the Geth have in store for us shall we?"

Shepard floored it, again, and reached top speed.

"Uh Commander, there's four more Geth Armatures ahead." Ashley informed.

"Shit! We really don't have time for this!" Shepard exclaimed in frustration. "The MAKO is in no condition to make a stand. We're just gonna ignore 'em best we can and keep going. Y'all know the drill, suppressing fire and keep the shields up."

They rushed passed the armatures, swerving and dodging those damned electrical blasts only to come face to face with a Geth Colossus.

"Comman-" Ashley started.

"I know, I see it!" Shepard replied.

She swerved to the left ,narrowly missing it, and quickly regained top speed. They sped off into the tunnel ahead of them as fast as the MAKO would allow.

"Ok, a Colossus?! Really? Don't you think that's overkill for an asari archaeologist?" Shepard vented while navigating the tunnel.

"Maybe she has a team of personal guards." Wrex suggested.

"They must be some seriously badass soldiers if a platoon of Geth soldiers, seven Armatures, and a damn Collosus is needed to secure her. And that's all we encountered so far! We haven't even made it to the ruins yet!" The Commander pointed out.

"Commader, four more hostiles at the end of the tunnel." Ashley reported.

Shepard groaned. "They better get out of the way or I'm going to run 'em over."

The sound of something hitting the MAKO and rolling under the wheels could be heard.

"Commander we're nearing the source of the anomaly but rubble is blocking the road. We'll have to proceed on foot." Ashley informed.

"Alright we're going in quick and silent. No chatter. Understood?" Shepard ordered and both nodded as they exited the MAKO.

They came to what appeared to be a ravine that was crawling with Geth. Shepard gave her team a signal meaning 'do not engage' and indicated where they were headed. The squad silently snuck passed the Geth platoon below and took cover behind large slabs of rock. _Well I guess we know what happened to all the bastards._ Shepard felt sorry for them. Checking the area ahead of her team, she spotted another platoon of Geth along with two Armatures and another Colossus. Shepard gathered her squad close to her.

"Ok, we are going to let Joker take care of these guys with the Normandy. We are going to scale the plataeu to my right and get to the mining tunnel without being detected." Shepard whispered.

Calling it a plataeu was an overstatement but for lack of a better word, it fit. Both Ashley and Shepard made it up with no time and with little effort. Wrex however took quite a bit longer due to his bulk. _Krogan are not built for climbing_ Shepard noted slightly amused. Eventually all three of them made it to the top without alerting the nearby Geth. Shepard gave the signal to advance and the slowly made their way to the mining tunnel. Miraculously they made it inside without a hitch.

"Oh my god! Do they have the entire battalion here!?" Shepard exclaimed as soon as the entrance closed. "Three platoons of Geth, nine Armatures, and two Geth Colossus?! Just how important is this Dr. T'soni?"

"Uh... Commander, Geth patrol. 12 o'clock." Ashley interrupted her ranting.

With an incredibly irritated expression, Shepard took her sniper rifle and aimed toward the approaching patrol. Fire. Reload. Fire. Reload. Fire. Reload. Within a few seconds, she had dropped the entire patrol.

"Damn! And I thought I was a good shot! I bet you turned some heads during basic Commander." Ashley said in awe.

Shepard merely smiled sheepishly. "Come on let's go."

The trio rushed to the end of the shaft which opened up into a large cavern. One Geth soldier lay in wait for the team with an intent to ambush but failed miserably as Shepared shoved the barrel of her sniper rifle into the Geth's 'eye' and fired. She looked around for a second but saw no immediate threat and relaxed.

"Well I'll be damned!" Shepard exclaimed with a smile as she looked towards the far end of the room.

"What?" Ashley inquired. Noticing the Commander's gaze, she followed it until her eyes rested upon what looked to be some sort of holding cell. "Oh you can't be serious!" both she and the Commander looked at Wrex with perplexed looks.

Wrex gave out a laugh. "I told you. I hope you have a tab Williams, cause Krogan drink a lot."

Ashley groaned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Anyway seeing as there are Geth in here, we can only assume that Dr. T'soni is either dead or in danger." Shepard commented.

"Or she brought the Geth here herself" Ashley interjected.

"Regardless, we should advance with haste." Shepard ordered.

They boarded an elevator near the prison cell and took it down to the 'second floor'.

"So how did these ruins end up under the planet's surface?" Ashley asked as they picked off another Geth patrol.

"Probably thousands of years of volcanic activity." Shepard answered tersely.

They took another elevator down and exited to a broken catwalk.

"Hello? Is anybody there? Can you hear me? I need help!" came a distorted voice from below the cat walk.

The trio dropped down in front of an active prison cell with a young asari suspended in some sort of bubble and behind a barrier curtain on top of that.

"Figures" Shepard muttered. _Well at least she isn't controlling the Geth and she doesn't seem hostile. But how the hell did she get stuck like that?_ "Are you per chance a Dr. Liara T'soni?"

"Ah yes that is me. Who might you be? I don't recognize you as one of the archaeologists on this dig."

"Relax. I am Commander Saiori Shepard of the SSV Normandy you can call me Sai. We're here to rescue you. Could you tell me how exactly you got yourself into that position" asked the commander slightly amused at this poor asari's predicament.

"Of course. I was in here translating Prothean symbols when the Geth attacked the camp. I quickly activated the barrier curtain knowing it would keep them out but in my haste I must have pressed something I shouldn't have and I found myself suspended and unable to move."

The Commander laughed. "Ok don't move. We'll find a way to get you out of there."

"But Shepard, I just informed you of the fact that I am unable to move at the moment. Telling me not to is merely redundant." Liara stated confused.

"Don't worry, it was a joke." Sai said over her shoulder as she left.

Liara was alone again. _How was that a joke? I fail to see how stating the obvious is still, I feel slightly at ease knowing that she is the one rescuing me._

The team went towards the center of the cavern.

"Geeze Skipper, was it love at first sight or something?. I mean just a moment ago, you looked ready to put a slug through the skull of the next person to say something, but as soon as you see little Miss Prothean expert, you ease up and start making lame jokes." Ashley teased.

"Oh you're just jealous that I'm such a smooth operator." Shepard retorted. It was true her spirits had lifted when she saw Dr. T'soni. Mostly due to the fact that she appeared to have no connection to the Geth presence on Therum. _Still... It might be a good idea to ask some questions before we let her free and shit hits the fan._

They approached a large mining laser pointed directly below Liara's cell. All three of them looked at it until Shepard said with a smile "Wrex I'll let you do the honors. Ash help him get it up and running. I'm going to go ask Dr. T'soni some questions."

The krogan chuckled. "You're a true friend Shepard!"

"Commander, I request permision to think that you're only 'going to ask questions' is bull shit." Ashley called out to Shepard.

"Permission granted Chief. Now get that laser up and running." She replied with a smile as she returned to the holding cell. "So Dr. T'soni, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Shepard! N- no, not at all. I will answer to the best of my ability." Liara replied nervously. _Oh Goddess help me! Why am I so nervous?_

"Calm down, you don't need to be so formal and like I said, call me Sai. She smiled reassuringly. "You're Lady Benezia's daughter aren't you?"

"Yes she is my mother, though I haven't spoken to her for a very long time. Why? Has something happened to her?" Liara asked.

"Why haven't you spoken lately? Uh... if you don't mind my asking that is." Shepard added quickly.

"No I do not mind. She had hoped I would follow in her footsteps and lead a life of philosophy and politics. I chose archaeology." Liara answered with a hint of remorse. "But what has happened to her?"

"A Citadel Spectre, Saren, has gone rogue and plans a large scale attack. Your mother has allied herself with him and has been deemed a traitor. I'm sorry." Shepard frowned.

"But Mother would ne-" A loud explosion interrupted Liara.

Sai nearly jumped out of her hardsuit. "Uh... I'll be right back" she mumbled as she turned around and walked away. "What the hell Wrex!?

Liara was left with her thoughts. _She is indeed a strange woman but I can sense her kindness. Though the matter with mother is quite disconcerting. Mother always preached about trying to solve problems peacefully but now she has allied herself with a rogue Spectre who is planning Goddess knows what? I can't believe it. They must have made some sort of mistake. But what do they want with me? They cannot possibly believe I am a traitor as well!_

The sound of movement and voices behind her brought her back from her thoughts.

"I'm telling you, some kind of heads up like 'Hey Commander if you hear a loud explosion, it's not a Geth ambush, we're just activating a giant mining laser that could melt you' would have been appreciated! That scared the hell out of me!" Shepard berated Ash and Wrex who where laughing so hard they couldn't walk straight.

"I must admit Shepard, your expression was quite humorous." Liara said over her shoulder. There was silence for a moment before the two burst into even more hysterical laughter.

"Hey! Don't encourage them!" Shepard replied with a wide grin. "Anyway Let's get you down from there and off this Geth infested planet. I bet you're tired. How long have you been up there anyway?"

"I believe it has been two days." Liara answered realizing how fatigued she was.

"Damn! We need to get you to a doctor." Separd said as she walked over to the console in the cell.

"Be careful! If you press the wrong button all of us coul-" Liara felt the familiar tug of gravity before she could finish. She closed her eyes and braced for her reunion with the ground but it never came. She opened her eyes to find her self in the arms of the Commander. "You move very quickly... Oh! Um... thank you for catching me." Liara Trailed off in embarrassment.

"No problem. Are you hurt? Do you think you can stand?" Sai smiled.

"Damn! I could have sworn you had a crush on Councilor Tevos... You had a rather quick change of heart didn't you! Of course such an impossible love interest may have made you come to your senses earlier" Ashley teased.

"You're funny Chief. Why don't y-" Sai was interrupted by fierce vibrations and low rumbling noises.

"It seems whatever you did to get here severely destabilized the ruins. I suggest we leave...quickly." Liara answered their unspoken questions.

"Good idea." Shepard put Liara back on her feet, slightly to the young asari's displeasure. "Everyone back on the lift. We're getting out of here. Joker lock on my position! I want you hear ten seconds ago, understood? Be warned though. There might be a platoon of Geth waiting for you."

"Aye, aye Commander!" came the pilots voice through her radio.

"Also, inform Dr. Chakwas to prepare for a dehydrated and sleep deprived asari." Sai ordered.

Large metal girders and gigantic boulders were falling all around them adding an extreme sense of urgency to the situation. The lift took them up slowly and eventually reached the top level but a squad of Geth headed by a krogan battlemaster were waiting for them. A huge Boulder fell from the 'ceiling' and landed a little too close to the team for comfort, destroying the console. The intense vibrations were getting worse.

"Shit! We don't have time for this! Ash, Wrex, Get Liara out of here now! I'll play with this idiot! And Ash, if you dare argue I'll have you spit shine the Normandy's hull with a toothbrush!"

"Understood, Sai." Ashley said hesitantly.

Sai turned around and smiled. The use of her first name showed Shepard how worried the young marine was. She then drew the dagger she kept sheathed on her back where an assault rifle should be. Surrounding herself with the dark energy of her biotics, she flung herself towards the Krogan, shoved the dagger through his face, turned the blade horizontal, and slashed outwards effectively rendering the warrior lifeless then vaulted from his body before it even hit the ground onto the nearest geth, knocking it to the ground. Sai brought her leg up and slammed her heel into the side of its synthetic head in a magnificent axe kick.

Liara stood in shock, watching her saviour turn into this awesome terrifying killing machine. There is no way they can be the same person. One minute she is kind and makes jokes to ease my tension and in another she is ferociously tearing a Geth's arm out!

Ashley and Wrex were dumbstruck as well. Their friend and Commander possessed such strength and skill that both of them saw themselves as un-needed and quite possibly in the way. If she could wreak such havoc by herself, why did she even bother to bring them along. Regardless, they had been given an order and obviously an important one.

"Come on let's get you out of here. Wrex take point." Ashley ordered.

"Understood" Wrex growled.

"But Shepard-" Liara began.

"Can obviously handle herself. Come" Ashley finished for her.

The marine, the scientist, and the warrior sprinted for the exit leaving their friend behind to give them a chance to escape. Shepard finally relaxed a little knowing her friends had a good chance of surviving. _Now I just need to finish off these small fry and sprint like hell! _Using her biotics she sent a Geth rocket trooper flying straight for her head. Kneeling down and bringing the blade above her head, she split the synthetic in half. _Two left._ Alarm coming from her hardsuit alerted that her shields were offline. _Shit! Think fast!_ She threw her dagger towards one of the Geth and drew her pistol. Her dagger hit its mark and she fired her pistol at the remaining enemy unit until the barrel melted. Her final adversary dropped down in a pool of coolant and oil. Sai jogged over to retrieve her dagger. _This thing has saved my life too many times to be left behind._ Sai bent over to pull it out when all of a sudden the body it was sticking out of came to life in a final struggle to survive. The Geth soldier aimed it's rifle at Shepard's abdomen. Sai noticed too late as she felt the slugs penetrate her armor and rip through her stomach. Searing pain almost rendered her unconscious but she fought to remain in the world of the living. She kicked the dagger protruding from the synthetic's chest which quickly ended its fight for existence. Sai could feel morphine auto-injected by her hardsuit flooding her bloodstream and she didn't notice the pain as much. It was still there to remind her that she was dying but not enough to seriously inhibit her attempt at escape from the quickly deteriorating ruins. She grabbed her dagger and ran as fast as her body could manage towards the exit. Shepard could feel the blood gushing from her as she clutched her abdomen. The entire cavern was filled with dust and falling rubble. All the dust collecting in her wounds was like adding salt to them which reduced the effect of the morphine effectively slowing her down. _If I somehow make it out of here alive only to die of an infection from all this god damn dust, I swear I'm going to take someone with me! _The sight of the mining shaft filled her with a renewed energy giving her the strength to push on towards the surface. _Shit! I bet there's still Geth waiting outside! Damn it Joker you better have taken care of them!_ As Sai approached the end of the shaft her vision progressively got more and more blurry. She could barely make out her surroundings. _Loosing... much blood. Gonna bleed out... _She noticed a searing heat from behind her and could faintly make out the glow of lava. _ARE YOU SERIOUS!? LAVA!?_ She sprinted for the exit with the remainder of her energy and burst out into the open tumbling down the catwalk that lead up to the door. She barely heard Ash's voice but couldn't do anything about it. She was spent. The darkness was closing in fast and she only managed the words "I'm sorry" before consciousness left her completely.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't introduce myself in Chapter 1 but in my haste, I forgot...

Anyway I would like to thank all of you who added _That Which Defines Her_ to their Alerts

Soooo thank you Bettynuggs, Coot, KokotheBunga, amac1688, and gabbywolf!

Also thank you Anonne and Mm-Burnt-Toast-mM for adding my story to your favorite list!

And to show my gratitude I am uploading Chapter 2 sooner than I had planned

P.S. I'm sorry if I spelled your pen name wrong! Please forgive me!

* * *

Ri'sai Tevos leaned back in her chair and looked around her office. The computer terminal in front of her showed Saren's report of the mission with the human Spectre candidate.

"This is terrible..." she groaned and brought her hands to her face.

"Is something bothering you, Councilor?" Aeria, her personal assistant, inquired.

Ri'sai got up from her desk and went to the large vista on the far wall of her office. She put her elbows on the ledge and rested her chin in her hands. Scanning the Presidium, she let her mind wonder. _So many civilians died. There was no reason to destroy the facility. Sure it was the easiest way of achieving the objective, but the cost was too great. Something is not right here._ As she went over the mission report in her head, her eyes fell upon a young human female with long fiery red hair and blood red eyes. She was sitting on one of the many benches occupying the area and had slouched forward holding her head in her hands. Her shoulders wer shaking, giving Sairori the impression she was crying. _Poor soul, I wonder what troubles her._ Ri'sai frowned. She did not like seeing others in pain.

"Councilor you seem distracted. Do you require assistance?" Aeria had come to stand beside Ri'sai. She followed her elder's gaze until she noticed the young teen. "It is deppressing to witness others crying." she said calmly.

"I am feeling fatigued. I think I'll take a walk to clear my head. Please take care of everything for now." Ri'sai said, not taking her eyes of the girl.

"Very well Lady Ri'sai. I will notify you if anything comes up." her assistant said with a knowing smile.

----------

Kid sat on the bench and let the tears flow freely. She had become quite telented in forcing herself to cry. _Assassinate the Asari Counciler? What the hell is wrong with you Saren. I know it has something to do with the investigation that the Alliance is cunducting. They aren't exactly thrilled with how Xoan turned out and rightfully so. That was a tremendous body count and it grantees that Commander Anderson won't get into the Spectres . Saren obviously didn't want Anderson to join but why? And from what I can tell, the asari Councilor is more inclined to side with the Alliance and Saren doesn't like that one bit. Something is not right here. Oh... it looks like she took the bait._

"Excuse me but are you okay?" came a cool and compationate voice.

Kid looked up in mock surprise. She had heard that the Councilor was a sucker for someone in pain but she didn't really expect crying to work. However standing in front of her was a beautiful asari with deep blue eyes and gorgeous facial tattoos. She had an air of elegance and grace about her and her posture told Kid she had a strong sense of pride. The teen quikly looked away_. Wow! She's quite beautiful in person. Let's see what kind of person you are, Ri'sai. _

"I'm fine." Kid said while whiping away her tears.

The asari sat next to her. "You do not seem fine" she said with a sad expression. "Please tell me what troubles you. Perhaps you will feel better."

Kid chuckled. "You're an odd one. Approaching some stranger and offering to comfort her."

Ri'sai smiled "My friends tell me I have strange hobbies."

This made Kid laugh. _Beautiful AND a sense of humor._ So far she liked her and it had been some time since she laughed. "What's your name?"

"Ri'sai Tevos" she answered.

"That's a very pretty name." Kid replied. "I like it. I wish I had a name like yours."

"Oh really? What is your name then?" the Councilor asked.

"I don't have one. Well I did but I've long since forgotten." the girl replied.

"Well what do your parents call you?" Ri'sai inquired.

"Don't have any of those either. Although there is Nihlus. He likes it when I call him dad. He would never admit to it mind you, but I can tell he enjoys it. He calls me Kid so I guess you can call me that too.

_Nihlus? I have never heard him mention this before. I will have to talk with him about this. _It was then Ri'sai noticed that Kit's left eye was slightly glazed over and there was a scar running from her temple across her eye and nose and down her right cheek. _This girl is too young to have battle scars. What could have happened?_ Kid realised where Ri'sai was looking and frowned.

"How did you meet Nihlus?And how did you get that scar" The asari inquired with obvious concern.

"It's a reminder." Kit answered tersely

"Of what?"

"The reason I'm still alive" she answered as a shadow fell over her face. "I told you I don't have any parents right? Well twelve years ago a human colony, Mindoir, was attacked by Batarian slavers. I this five year old girl who just stood and watched as the people around me were killed for no reason. My parents tried to protect me but were shot down just like the others.

"I read the Aliance report on that incedent. They claimed there were no refugees." The asari said.

"Of course not, we were herded into prison cells aboard the Batarian ship. Batarian slavers aren't known for leaving able bodies behind. Anyway, I had been locked in a single cell with two guards standing outside. For a while I just sat there and let all my sorrow, desperation, and fury consume me until eventually I let everything out, causing my cell door to explode and kill my guards. I jumped from my cell and just started running. Somehow I managed to find my way to the 'emergency exit' but there was a Batarian, the same one that killed my family, standing between me and freedom. Rage and anger filled me again as I used my new biotics to slam him against the wall. He drew a knife from somewhere and started slashing at me furiouslycatiching my face and thus my scar and blindness. Not even thinking, I just jumped on him making him drop the knife. Acting quickly I grabbed it and threw it at his face, hitting him in one of his eyes and he fell to the ground. I took the knife, which I still have to this day and hopped in one of the escape pods. After I pressed the eject button I finally started falling back to Mindoir. That was when I met Nihlus. He had recieved a tip that the Batarians were planning to attack and he came as fast as he could. Unfortunately he didn't make it in time to save the colony but he did arrive in time to see my escape pod crash to the ground. Or so he tells me. I had lost conciousness from overusing my biotics and from a loss of blood. When I awoke, I was lying on a bed in his ship's Med-bay and he had fallen asleep next to me. Notcing him for the first time I let out a little yell before I could catch myself. He awoke with a jump and looked around the room until his gaze rested on me. He said 'Relax, your safe now.' and I finally broke. I cied all night. Ever since then Nihlus has been like a father to me."

"Wow... that is amazing. Simply amazing." Ri'sai said in awe.

Kid chuckled "You know, now that I look back, I was unbelieveably luck wasn't I?"

"If I may, you said you used biotics when you were five years old correct? Does that mean you can use them now without an amp?" The asari inquired.

"Yeah... I don't know why and I don't really care. It's only helped my so far so I'm not gonna complain. Nor do I want to be sliced open on some operating table while scientists try to figure out why I can do what I do so keep it under warps okay?" Kid winked.

"You seem to be in higher spirits. I'm glad." Ri'sai pointed out.

"Yeah, honestly your're the first person I ever told the whole story to. Nihlus was never really good with this sort of thing. So thank you for listening. It would be my honor to call you my friend." Kid smiled.

"And mine as well. You are a remarkably strong woman." The Councilor replied warmly.

"Great! You're going to need a nickname then. Hmm... How about Risa?" Kid grinned

"I like it." Ri'sai replied. "So what brings you to the Citadel?"

They chatted idly for a long time, discussing each other's interests, their likes and dislikes, and just enjoyed each other's company company. It had been a long time since Ri'sai had a decent conversation. She enjoyed not having to discuss politics or galactic policy for once while Kid simply enjoyed having someone nice to be around. After a while Ri'sai spoke up.

"I should probably be getting back to work now" she stood up regretfully.

"Risa?" The asari turned to face Kid. "Thank you"

Saiori noticed the look of genuine happiness in the teen's expression. "It was my pleasure." She smiled warmly.

"Let's do this again sometime." Kid called out.

Ri'sai looked over her shoulder. "Of course. Meet me here tomorrow at the same time although our meeting will have to be a lot shorter than this one."

"Will do!" Kid replied.

Ri'sai had made her way back to her office and stood in front of the comunicator. "Aeria, inform Nihlus that I wish to speak to him and leave the room."

"Of course Lady Ri'sai." She bowed her head and did as the Councilor asked.

A few minutes later, the slighlty opaque image of Nihlus could be seen. "Councilor, what can I do for you?" He inquired.

"You will never believe who I ran into today. A young human female with red hair, blood red eyes, and a scar from her left temple to her right cheek. I had quite the talk with her." Ri'sai stated calmly.

""Uhh... you did?" Nihlus was getting nervous.

"Why did you hide this from us Nihlus?" the asari was getting slightly agitated.

"I had to do what I did. I'f I had reported her, you would have sent to her to some orphanage where she would never be able to reach her full potential. Trust me, there is something special about that girl. You'll see." Nihlus defended himself.

"And just what is her potential? What did you have her do?" She was starting to let her anger show.

"I trained her. She was an extremely quick learner and I tought her everything I know. She was especially adept at infiltration. Her talents have been very helpful to me and my crew." Nihlus puffed out his chest in pride.

"Nihlus! She's not even an adult and you sent her on missions that almost garunteed her death?" Ri'sai was appalled.

"I know!" he groweld. "That girl, she has a fiercely independent mind. She would have done so regardless of whatever I said. She desires to test herself, to prove to herself that she deserves the life she has. I have never been more proud of anyone and though she would have you believe otherwise, I would be honored to call her my daughter."

Saiori pinched the bridge of her nose. "What is she doing on the Citadel then?"

"I am not sure. Saren asked to see her. She did not tell me what he needed. I would ask either him or the Kid herself."

Before Ri'sai could respond, Aeria barged in the room. "Lady Ri'sai, forgive me but this is urgent. Commander Anderson has evidence that Saren has conrtacted an assassin to eliminate you!"

"What!?" the Councilor exclaimed.

"Wait I know you... you're-" before Nihlus could finish, Kid jumped in through the window overlooking the Presidium.

"Saren's agent and my handler." Kid ended the sentence. "I wish you could have told me sooner that you were the councilor Risa." Kid looked over. "Dad? W-what are you... uh oh."

"Kid, what exactly did Saren ask you to do?" Nihlus growled.

"He uh... contracted me to assasinate the asari counciler."

"And you accepted?!" He was furious.

"I'll be happy to explain everything as soon as the immediate threat has been dealth wth." Kid nodded toward Aeria.

"So this was your plan from the begining? I guess I'll just have to kill you both." The asari snarled.

"Aeria... but you were my friend!

Kid drew a knife hidden under her sleeve. Her expression didn't change at all. She was cold and indifferent causing her opponent to deflate. "Are you insinuating that I would be so careless as to be harmed by such a weak and insignificant insect such as yourself? Am I to believe that you are so stupid, you actually think that you can lay a finger on me?" Keeping her voice steady and calm but backing it with an infinite fury sent a visible terror through the asari in front of her. "Tell me Aeria, just how many people have you killed with your own hands? How many deaths are you directly responsible for?" Aeria unintentionally took a step back in fear. "I've killed more people than years you've been alive." The last comment made the agentr realize how much trouble she was in.

"I... But you... Saren was going to pay you a fortune!" Aeria stuttered.

"I am loyal to my friends and family, not my paycheck. I was raised better than that." Kid glanced at Nihlus.

"Aeria, please just turn around and leave. You don't have to do this." Ri'sai pleaded.

"I would not recommend that. There is no guarantee that she will not report back to Saren." Kid interjected.

"I...I promise I won't tell Saren. I'll leave the Citadel and go far away." Aeria proposed.

"Go then." Ri'sai looked away from her her former friend.

"Of course!" Aeria nodded furiously and ran away. _What the hell was THAT!? That was absolutely terrifying! I've never been more scared before in my life and I've had my fair share of close calls. It's almost like she has no soul. It's not that she enjoys killing, she just doesn't care. Killing me back there would not be affected in the slightest._

"Thank you for letting her go." Ri'sai looked at Kid.

"I hope you made the right decision, otherwise you won't be the only one who is in danger." She said sheathing her knife.

"Kid, explain. Now." Nihlus was still connected.

Kid turned to face the Turian "I accepted the assignment because it gave me an opportunity to observe and assess. While Saren thought I was working to eliminate the Councilor, I could watch over her and investigate his reasons. However the fact that his agent had come to warn you is disconcerting. It seems he was on to me."

"You must have put your nose in something you shouldn't have. What did you learn?" Nihlus asked.

"For some reason, Saren holds a grudge towards Anderson. He fabricated the entire Xoan Mission report, pinning Anderson as the reason for the his actions. When the Alliance requested an investigation, he was livid. You were inclined to side with the Alliance which was the final straw. I also suspect he had plans to put one of his own people on the council once you were out of the way." Kid reported.

"This is terrible! You need to testify." Ri'sai suggested.

Kid shook her head "Saren has evidence that I am an assassin sent to kill you. I doubt my testimony would carry much weight. Risa, for your safety I recommend that you side with the rest of the council this time. And as long as he is unaware that I told you what I know, he should leave you alone."

"But then he will put all of his focus on you. Do you think you can handle the pressure?" Nihlus jumped in.

"I simply disappear. I'll have some records changed and lay low for a while. I would really appreciate some assistance with that Risa."

"I can have you records officially changed but you'll need a birth date, a home town, and most importantly a name"

Kid smiled "What do y'all think about 'Shepard'?"

----------

Shepard opened her eyes slowly allowing the ceiling of the Normandy's Med-bay come into view. _Wow... I had a dream about that? Feels like all that happened in another life time._ She tried sitting up but her stomach protested furiously. "Ow!" Falling back onto her pillow she tried to remember what she did to get here. _Oh right. Therum. That was ridiculous. It's gonna make one helluva mission report though._ Shepard looked around the med-bay. The lights were off and Dr. Chakwas nowhere to be found. _She's probably getting some well deserved rest._ She was just about to close her eyes and go back to sleep when the door leading out into the mess hall opened. Shepard turned her head to see the silhouette of an asari. Liara entered the room holding a data pad and nibbling on a nutrition bar obviously lost in thought. "Late night snack?" Shepard teased.

"Sh-Shepard! By the Goddess you scared me!" Liara jumped.

"I'm not that scary looking am I?"

"Oh I did not... I meant that... I was not insinuating that you are anything less than beautiful." Shepard began laughing but that quickly turned into groaning as her stomach told her it wasn't funny. "Are you in pain? I will retrieve Dr. Chakwas." Liara stated and turned around as if to leave but Shepard stopped her.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Besides you're a Doctor aren't you?" Sai smiled.

"A PhD is very different from an MD ,Shepard" Liara stated in a condescending tone.

"Well neither are needed in order to answer few questions. I want to know what happened after I passed out." She retorted.

"Oh... Well Chief Williams and Wrex were arguing about some bet when you burst from the mining shaft. We were all overjoyed to see you make it out unharmed but then you faltered and collapsed down the walkway. Williams and I ran over to you immediately in order to provide first aid but you had already passed out when we arrived. You had lost a lot of blood and were loosing more by the second. We did what we could to reduce the immediate threat and I used my biotics to lift you into the Normandy. You were then lifted onto a stretcher and Dr. Chakwas took you to the Medical bay. That was two days ago. We were all really worried." Liara reported.

"Thanks for helping me but how about you? Have you settled in? The Commander inquired.

"I-I have. It was decided that I may use the medical storage room as my quarters." Liara looked away.

"What's the matter?"

"I believe that the crew does not trust me due to my connection with Benezia." the asari replied.

"Oh don't worry bout them. They'll warm up to you eventually, after all they didn't trust Wrex at first but look at 'em now." Shepard reassured.

Liara hesitated for a moment "Thank you Shepard."

She smiled. "No problem. So Dr. T'soni, according to you I'm nothing short of beautiful?."

Liara, looked confused for a moment and then it hit her "Oh dear... I was" Even with the lights off, Sai could see the doctor turn a darker shade of blue.

Shepard's smile turned into a toothy grin. _She's adorable!_ "I appreciate the compliment."

"You appreciate... Oh..." _Goddess help me I'm acting like a starstruck youngling! Get a hold of yourself Liara! _"Shepard I-" She turned around to find the Commander sleeping soundly. "Thank you" Liara whispered and returned to the storage room. Sitting down on the cot one of the marines brought in for her, she let her thoughts wonder. _Why do I feel..._

* * *

Ok for all those who didn't get the first part of this chapter with the Kid and Nihlus

It was giving you a glimpse of Shepard's backstory. I hope to expand it more but I'm not sure at the moment how I'll go about doing so.

If you still don't get it Kid = Shepard

Anyway thanks for reading and look forward to Chapter 3 which is already in the works!

Last thing... I would LOVE for someone to review. Give me your input so I can make the story better!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I bring you Chapter 3 of _That Which Defines Her!_

Some of you may find this chapter boring but I Promise you action is on the way so please be patient!

I used this chapter to foreshadow some events to come and set the stage for some character development

Anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter!

p.s. I do not own any of the characters or the universe in which this story takes place... I just _borrowed_ them for a while... Bioware, I'll return them real soon I _swear_!

* * *

Most of the off-duty crew members had gathered in the mess hall awaiting news on their Commander. She had caused quite the commotion arriving on a stretcher soaked in blood. Liara found a quiet corner and let herself slide down the wall giving in to her exhaustion. She hadn't slept since she had gotten herself stuck in the stasis field. Struggling to stay awake, Liara inevitably lost the battle, allowing sleep to overcome her. She dreamed she was back on Thessia, strolling through the garden that surrounded her mother's estate. The young maiden had taken a seat on a bench beneath a blossoming tree when the peacefulness was shattered by a scream coming from the house. Liara jumped up quickly and looked around to see Geth approaching from all directions. Terrified, she ran for the estate in an attempt to escape the invading synthetics. _I must warn mother!_ She burst through the foyer and shot up staircase after staircase. Taking a right at the top, she sprinted down various hallways avoiding Geth coming in through the windows and unused rooms. _Why are there Geth here on Thesia!?_ Finally she reached her mother's study. "Mother! Geth are-" She stopped mid sentence her mind struggling to process the scene before her.

Liara's mother lay on the ground staring blankly ahead while another asari stood over Benezia with her back to the maiden. There was a darkness surrounding this woman giving her an ominous and frightening aura. "Liara, I'm so glad you came." came an icy voice devoid of any compassion.

"Wh-Who are you?" Liara questioned.

"Liara that hurts. You don't even recognize your own mother?" The mysterious woman replied as she around. She was the striking image of Benezia but she was obviously not the same person. There was a sinister look in her eyes, a maniacal grin, and a very strong desire to kill coming from her.

"No! You are not my mother! S-Stay away from me!" Liara yelled backing out of the room.

Dark Benezia slowly paced forward. "You'll have to be punished for hurting my feelings" the woman said as dark energy surrounded her.

Liara was paralyzed with fear. Her back was against the wall, she was flanked to the left and right by Geth, and this woman who looks like her mother is about to kill her. All she could do was stare as she a biotic wave accelerated toward her.

"NO!" Liara's eyes flew open. Kneeling in front of her was a surprised looking human male with a hand on her shoulder.

"Damn Alenko! What are you doing to her over there?" one of the male crew members commented.

"And while practically half the crew is here to see. Damn Lieutenant, you got some big ones!" another added as some of the crew started laughing.

"And he seemed like such nice guy!" some of the female crew teased.

Liara's heart was still beating furiously but the situation unfolding in front of her had helped her quickly forget her dream. "Um..."

"Relax and don't worry about them." the man in front of her said nodding towards the laughing crewmen. "Dr. Chakwas asked to see you."

"I... But what about Shepard?" Liara asked suddenly remembering the condition of her savior.

"The Commander is gonna be fine. Now go, the Doc is waiting for you." He replied with a smile.

"Ah, thank you... uhh"

"Call me Kaiden." the Lieutenant answered as he pulled Liara to her feat.

"Then thank you, Kaiden." The asari replied appreciating his friendliness. Liara entered the medical bay and glanced around looking for the doctor.

"Oh there you are. Please sit down over hear so I can examine you." Came a voice with a different accent.

"Of course." Liara followed the voice and sat where the doctor indicated. "I assume you are Doctor Chakwas?"

"Yes that's me. Now tell me, how long has it been since you last had food or water?" The Doctor asked getting to work.

"I am not sure. It was difficult to keep track of time." the asari answered.

"I see. Well from what I can tell, you merely have a case of dehydration and fatigue along with some small cuts and bruises. Nothing too serious." the woman said while taking out some pills. "Take these supplements and rest up for a while and you should be fine."

"Um... do you know where I could be alone for a while? I need to collect my thoughts... a lot has happened today." Liara requested sheepishly.

"I don't mind if you stay in the storage room. Please wait a moment" Dr. Chakwas poked her head out into the mess. "Walker, could you do me a favor and bring a cot from the hold to the storage room?"

"Sure thing doc." the man replied standing from his seat. "Yeah well I just hope the asari doesn't phone home to mommy... anyway I'll see you later." finishing his conversation, he entered the lift and left the mess hall.

Liara, overhearing this comment, looked down. _It is logical to assume they would not trust me... This is __going to be a long mission._

**Three Days Later**

Liara sat at her desk in the storage room. She had just finished processing the data she recovered on Therum and stretched in her seat. Feeling the pull of hunger, She turned the terminal in front of her off and left the med-bay. Upon entering the mess, she noticed Shepard sitting at the table surrounded by some marines. _She is already out of bed? There is no way she has fully recovered._

The Commander noticed Liara and called her over. "Dr. T'soni just in time! I was just telling the boys here about Therum. Take a seat." Shepard ordered patting the seat next to her.

Liara obliged and sat next to the Commander. "What part of Therum are you talking about?" _She seems to be feeling energetic and isn't showing any signs that she is in pain..._

"We just got to the part where I almost died"

Liara frowned. "Shepard, I find it difficult to believe that you can casually talk about something so traumatic."

"I guess I'm just used to it." She replied with a hint of nostalgia that only Liara noticed. "Anyway, boulders and ancient rubble were falling down all around me and my hardsuit alarm goes off so I was like 'Shit!' then I realized I was too far away to cut down the remaining Geth so I threw my dagger..."

Liara listened intently to the Commander as she explained what happened after she left. She was amazed at how easily Shepard told them how the Geth sprung to life and shot at her point blank. _Just who are you Shepard? No one can be accustomed to near-death experiences. She also spoke like she was remembering something. I want to ask her about it, but I always seem to say something embarrassing whenever I talk to her...._ Liara looked at Sai's face. This was the first opportunity she had to get a good look at her savior due to the fact that she was exhausted and slightly delirious on Therum and during their encounter last night in the med-bay, the lights were off. _She really did have red eyes... I thought I was just imagining it._ Liara's eyes explored every feature of the Commander's face. Starting with her high cheeks she moved down her gently sloping nose, and came to a stop at her full lips. Her gaze held its position for a while _What am I thinking!?_ Liara's eyes shot back up and stopped at a strip of discolored skin near her temple. She tried to follow it but Shepard had her head turned to face the marines to her right.

"...Right Doctor?" Shepard turned to face the asari but didn't get an answer. Instead the asari kept staring at her face. "Um... Dr. T'soni?" Still no reply. "You know Dr. T'soni, if you tell me which part of my face you find so fascinating, I might be able to give you some details." Sai teased.

Liara let the words cycle through her head for a few seconds before she realized what she was doing. "Oh no I'm staring aren't I! I'm sorry please forgive my rudeness, I was merely admiring your... Oh dear... What I meant was that I like how your makeup...Ah! Um..." Her mind was desperately screaming at her to shut up while she frantically wracked her brain for a liable excuse but she was shooting blanks. Liara shut her eyes and futilely tried to become invisible. _By the Goddess this is embarrassing! _

"Alright marines, break time is over. I gotta get back to work and I want you to return to your positions." Shepard ordered. They saluted and dispersed as Saiori walked over to Liara and whispered in her ear "We'll talk bout this later." The Commander put her hand on the asari's shoulder for a moment, then returned to her quarters.

Liara slumped forward in her seat. _I cannot believe I said that! What_ _is wrong with me? Come on Liara, you are the daughter of a Matriarch. You can handle this! _Liara reluctantly stood up from the table and returned to the storage room. She turned the lights off and laid down on the cot, closing her eyes. _Why do I always act the fool whenever I'm around her? How can one person cause make me so nervous?_ _What are you Shepard?_

----------

Shepard sat on her bed, thinking to herself for a while. _I really didn't see that coming. I assumed she was staring at my scar but she was saying stuff about my make up. I don't even wear that much and __yet she noticed it..._

Joker interrupted her thoughts "Commander, incoming message from Councilor Tevos."

"I'll take it in the comm room." She replied. _What could she want?_ Shepard left her quarters and headed upstairs towards the CIC. Reaching her destination, Shepard entered the comm room and locked the door. "Alright Joker, Patch her through and make sure we're not interrupted."

"Aye, aye mam."

After a few seconds, the holographic image of an asari could be seen. "What can I do for you Councilor?" Shepard inquired respectfully"

"Relax, this is a secure line Sai." the Councilor smiled.

The Commander smiled as well "Not that I'm not happy to hear from you Risa but why the sudden call?"

"I need an excuse to check up on an old friend who just happened to be shot multiple times in the stomach?" Ri'sai teased "Seriously how are you?"

"Honestly? It feels like I did five thousand sit ups yesterday but I'll be fine" Sai replied.

"That is good to hear." Risa seemed nervous "Saiori, there is something I feel you have a right to know about."

"What is it?" She asked.

Ri'sai looked down "In two months, there will be a service to honor the memory of Nihlus Kryik."

Shepard's focus was instantly taken back to that moment on Eden Prime when she discovered the body of the person who had been a father to her after he rescued her from Mindior. She remembered how she couldn't show her grief despite feeling like someone ripped her heart out.

"I assumed you have not had a proper chance to grieve with everything that has been happening so I thought you might want to attend." the asari said with a soothing voice.

Shepard choked back her tears "Thank you... Risa"

"Think nothing of it. I will contact you again with the details at a later date. I am sorry but for now I must go."

"Yeah... It was good hearing from you" she replied trying to collect herself. The asari merely nodded and her image disappeared. Shepard slowly walked to the door trying to quell the emotions raging inside her. _I can't let the crew see me like this. _As soon as the Commander opened the door, Ashley confronted her.

"I thought locking the door was against regulations." the Chief asked slightly agitated.

"It was a personal call." Sai tried to walk around her but she wouldn't give up.

"With the Asari councilor?! What exactly is going on here Commander? First you go all ninja on Therum, then you get shot five times in the stomach but you're walking around three days later like nothing happened, and now your receiving 'personal' calls from Councilor Tevos? Just what are you Shepard?"

"Ash..." Shepard began.

"Commander, Admiral Hackett wishes to speak with you." Joker Reported.

Saiori looked at Ashley "Patch it in to the CIC. I'll be right there. Just drop it for now Ash."

----------

_I don't know what's worse, the fact that they lost control of the V.I .or the fact that they can't take care of it themselves! At least it didn't sound too urgent soit can wait for after Feros._ Shepard was sitting in the co-pilots seat thinking about their next course of action. _But then I'll miss Nihlus's... Ok, so after I'm done with that, I'll take care of the damned moon base. That leaves Noveria as our last lead_. "Hey Joker, I need this announcement heard throughout the entire ship."

"About time you spoke! It was getting pretty awkward there. Alright, there, Comm is open." Joker replied.

"Alright everybody listen up. I wanted to personally thank those of you who are pulling double shifts and everybody esle who has been working their asses off. To show my appreciation I decided that after we are done on Feros, we'll stop by the citadel a week of shore leave." Excited yells could be heard throughout the Normandy.

"Aww shucks Commander you don't need to thank me." Joker looked over

"Well if you insist... I do need someone to stay aboard and help me with some paperwork." the Commander retorted as she stood from her seat.

Joker visibly paled "You know, now that I think about it, it's about damn time you showed us some appreciation."

"That's more like it." Shepard called over her shoulder as she walked back to her quarters._ I still need to talk to Liara, deal with Ashley, and decide the ground team for Feros... _Shepard shook her head._ We are still out and its not like those things are urgent so for now I'll catch some shut eye and clear my head._

* * *

OMG did you see that awesome foreshadowing/metaphor hybrid at the beginning of the chapter!?

also I just couldn't resist using "Dark Benezia" is it just me or was anyone else reminded of a certain evil-turned-good-at-the-end parent from a famous scifi trilogy? (Hint* It starts with "D" and ends with "Arth Vader" :D

Anyway if you enjoyed/hated this chapter or anything so far just wright up a review and i'll seriously consider your suggestions! ANY input is appreciated (especially when it's telling me how awesome my story is) :P

oh yeah... since I've been on roll for the past few days, I'm gonna try and keep my current pace of releasing a chapter a day! wish me luck!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! So here is Chapter 4 and I must say THIS CHAPTER IS AMAZING!

But that's just my not-so-humble opinion. :D

Also this chapter was a BITCH to wright!

Anyway enjoy the newest installment of _That Which Defines Her_

* * *

Shepard stared hopelessly at the screen in front of her. _I _**_hate_**_ bureaucracy... _she though banging her head against her desk._ I have to fill out fifty forms detailing where and why I refueled? Are you serious? This is ridiculous. _Shepard stood up and saved her work_. Heaven forbid I have to start all over..._ Turning the terminal off, she left her quarters and headed for medical storage. _I think it's about time I had a chat with our little Prothean expert. _Shepard opened the door to find Liara standing in front of her cot stretching. "Sleep well?"

"Sh-Shepard, do you need something?" Liara stuttered, quickly regaining her posture.

"I just wanted to talk. We haven't really had a chance to chat privately and I wanted to get to know you better." Shepard had plopped herself on one of the many storage crates occupying the area.

"You want to know more about me?" Liara was astounded. "I sincerely hope that you do not have high expectations, otherwise you will be severely disappointed. I am not exactly an interesting person."

"I beg to differ. Come on, spill it." She said with a smile. Liara cocked her head to the side with a confused expression. "Oh, it means start talking." Shepard chuckled.

"Well I was born on Thesia, the asari home world, and spent my childhood at my mother's estate. Sometimes I would sneak off and read in the garden when I was supposed to be studying. I remember one time, I ran off during one of my lessons and Shiala, my tutor, spent the entire day looking for me, but alas she could not find me. Only at the end of the day did mother leave her study and found me pretending to be asleep under a Ryori tree. Picking me up, she brought me back to my room where she place me in bed, stroked my cheek, and wished me pleasant dreams. Shiala lectured me for hours the next day.

"Sounds like your mother was very kind." Sai interjected.

"Indeed, she was gentle and loving and always smiling. She always tried to find a way to resolve conflict peacefully. That is why I find it difficult to believe that she has aligned herself with Saren." Liara sounded distressed. "But that does remind me of something I wanted to ask you. Dr. Chakwas said received a vision from a Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. Is this correct?

"Yeah, that's how I know about the Reapers." Shepard answered.

"Did it give you any information on the Protheans themselves?" Liara's excitement grew.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I was lucky enough to survive. The fact that I can recognize the Reapers is a miracle."

"Oh... I'm sorry. Forget I asked. I am just thank-" Liara began.

"Although..." Shepard interrupted. _If memory serves, asari can share information through Joining. Maybe she will be able to make better sense of it, after all she knows a lot more about them than I do._ "How about Joining?"

Liara's eyes grew as big a saucers and she had a look of utter shock written across her face. "W-W-What did you say?! _I must have misheard! There is no way she could have meant she wants to Join with me, after all it has only been a week since we first met and we hardly know each other!_ _That is right, I am simply mistaken... however... _

Shepard was confused by Liara's reaction "You can share memories through the Joining right? It would let you see what the beacon implanted and you could probably make more sense of it than I can."

The asari collapsed on her cot. _Of course... I was right. I must be an utter fool to actually think..._

"Liara are you alright?" Shepard knelt in front of her with a concerned look. After a few seconds her expression changed to embarrassment "Oh my God! I am **so** sorry! I completely forgot that Joining was..." Shepard mentally slapped herself _I can't believe how insensitive I was! I essentially just said 'Hey let's have sex, we might learn something from it'_

"No, you are correct and it is a good idea. I might be able to help you sort out the information you received." Liara stood back up.

"Well if you're sure you're comfortable with it..." _Wow she's quite a level headed person... I would be furious if someone said that to me._

"Relax Commander, slow your breathing, look into my eyes, and embrace eternity."

As soon as Liara said the final line, Shepard was lost within her own mind, memories flashing before her. At first they were recent like the paper work she had just been working on and what she had for breakfast, but soon images of unrecognizable aliens running in terror, skies filled with strange ships, and cities being destroyed were rapidly popping up. Saiori hadn't seen the images this clearly and she tried to block it. As she did so, more personal memories that had long since been locked away came to light. She saw her mother's head explode as a Batarian slaver peppered the area around her with hammerhead rounds. Her dad rushed towards their assailant but was torn to pieces while Saiori just stood there covered in her mother's blood and brains. The Batarian grabbed her arm and brought her to a large ship. That memory vanished and another took it's place. Shepard was in a warehouse on some uncharted planet. She was around 16 at the time and Nihlus had asked her to infiltrate a terrorist facility and take them down. So far it had been easy pickings as the group wasn't very organized and didn't work well together. Now all that remained was the leader and his personal guards. Saiori sprinted from cover so she could get a clear shot at one in charge and had almost made it but a stray round caught her in the thigh. Her light armor didn't do much to stop it and it tore right through. She stumbled and fell behind a large crate. Auto-injectors filled the wound with medi-gel and the pain ebbed a little. She popped up from her cover and scoped her targets. They were all gathered around large quantities of high explosive. _They must plan to blow this place when they leave... not nearly to bring this facility down but more than necessary to make my job easier. _She fired once, puncturing one of the canisters near the center. Quickly switching to an incendiary clip, she fired again and the terrorists were no longer a threat.

Finally Liara broke the connection and stumbled backwards "Shepard! You-"

Shepard grabbed the asari's shoulders and gently pressed her against the wall "What did you see?"

"I..." Shepard's face was close to hers "Everything."

"Liara I need you -" At that moment Ashley walked in saying something about target practice.

"Oh shit! I-I'm sorry! I'll come back later." Ashley turned on her heel and left the med bay. _Damn Commander, you don't waste any time do you!_

"Commander I am so sorry! It was not my intention to-"

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose and sat down on Liara's cot. "Relax, I don't blame you. It was entirely my fault." she sighed. "I'll explain everything later but for now I need you to keep this to yourself ok?"

"I swear for your sake that I will not speak a word of this to anybody!" Liara assured.

"You're sweet, Liara. You're more concerned with what would happen to me rather than yourself if you told anyone." Shepard leaned over and kissed Liara on the cheek. "Thank you." she whispered.

Liara stood dumbstruck, her lips slightly ajar, and staring blankly at the Commander as she left the room. _Did she just..._ She slowly brought her hand up to her cheek, feeling the moistness of Shepard's lips still lingering.

----------

_I need to clarify with Ash that that wasn't what it looked like... which will be difficult to do. Maybe I should just tell her not to spread it around, but that would insinuate that I have a relationship with Liara which wouldn't be fair to her..._

"Attention everyone, this is your pilot speaking. ETA on Feros is ten minutes." Joker announced

_Damn it I don't have any time! _Giving up, Shepard jogged to her quarters to get ready for their next mission.

----------

Shepard, Garrus, and Wrex stepped out onto a stone walkway, analyzing their surroundings.

"So why are we here again?" Garrus asked.

"Geth have been attacking the colony. Come on, someone's waiting for us" Shepard indicated the man standing at the end of the walkway.

As they approached, the man called out "Shepard! We're so glad you're here! This way, Fai Dan wants to speak with you."

"Who's Fai Dan?" Garrus inquired.

"He's our... leader. He's helped us stay alive since the Geth attacked. Come on, right this w-" Just then the man's chest exploded as a Geth sniper round shot through him and lodged itself in Shepard's armor.

Garrus quickly drew his sniper rifle and dropped the murderer. "Shepard are you alright? That was too close."

"You're telling me, had he not been standing there, I would've taken a shot to the heart." She said kneeling down. Closing his eyes, she whispered "Thank you". Shepard stood up and wiped most of the gore from her face. "Alright let's find this Fai Dan but advance with caution. Garrus Take point, I'll watch our six."

They warily approached the stair well and made it up one flight of stairs when they were ambushed again. They took them out with ease and finally made it to the colony. The team made their way around the housing units and found a man talking with an armed woman. "Are you Fai Dan?" Shepard asked.

"Yes that's..." He turned to face the Spectre "What happened to you?"

"Geth ambushed us at the dock. The man you sent to retrieve me... He didn't make it. I'm sorry." Shepard informed.

"Cadaway... he... that is unfortunate news." Fai replied.

"Yeah it sucks but the rest of the colony is alive so let's worry about them now and the dead later." the armed woman spoke.

"Laurice has a point. The Geth have been coming at us relentlessly. We've managed to hold off up until now but-" Fai was interrupted by a Geth rocket slamming into a concrete barrier.

Shepard rolled her eyes "Come on let's take the fight to them."

"Now you're talkin!" Wrex charged toward the incoming Geth. He ran up to the nearest one and punched it in the 'face' causing it to stumble back directly into the fire of the other synthetics. The charging Geth tripped over the body and Wrex delivered a couple shotgun blasts to the group at his feet. "Come on what are you guys waiting for?" the Krogan called out as he slammed his shotgun on the side of another Geth's head.

"We were kinda hoping you'd take care of it for us, Wrex." Shepard yelled back as she scoped two rocket troopers coming down the stairs. She fired destroying the rear one's leg causing it to topple forward on top of the other one. "Right Garrus?"

Both synthetics fell in a heap at the base of the stairs and Garrus unloaded some armor piercing rounds into them. "Yeah I just shined my armor so I was hoping I wouldn't have to get it all scuffed up."

"Alright let's got get the rest of them." the Commander ordered as they passed an elevator. They went up a few more steps and entered a large atrium. "Um... is that a Geth drop ship?" As soon as she said it, Geth started poring out of it.

"Damn it! How the hell are we gonna get rid of that thing?" Garrus yelled.

Shepard had another bold idea. "Grarrus, Wrex, cover me! I'm gonna board it!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Shepard?! Wrex, tell her she's crazy!"

"You're crazy Shepard! Don't worry, I got your back!" Wrex laughed as he charged another group of Geth.

Shepard started sprinting from stone block to stone block getting as close to the ship as possible. _Good, it seems Wrex and Garrus are distracting them._ Putting up her rifle and drawing her dagger, Shepard dashed for the ship at incredible speed. She made it to the ramp in a few seconds and was confronted by two Geth standing guard. The Spectre ran up the ramp and sliced from the head to the neck of the closer Geth. Leaving the dagger in place, Shepard kicked the rifle from the other Geth and punched it in the chest making it stagger backwards. She then drew her pistol and fired a few rounds point blank. Its body slumped to the ground, electricity arching through the newly formed holes. The Commander grabbed her dagger and continued into the ship.

"You see that? I told you she'd make it no problem!" Wrex yelled to Garrus.

"I was never worried about her! We're the ones who have to deal with a platoon of Geth!" Garrus replied after sniping two Geth soldiers. Just then, a huge explosion took care of their Geth problem. "Oh you've got to be kidding me..." Garrus relaxed. "What are you Shepard? Only you could hijack a Geth drop ship." He heard a sniffle coming from Wrex. "Wrex... are you crying?"

"That...was...beautiful!" Wrex mutterd.

"Glad you liked it." Shepard walked over to her team. "Come on, let's notify Fai Dan and then we can have some real fun with this new toy." Saiori led the trio back to the colony.

"Shepard! When we heard the explosion, we feared the worst!" Fai exclaimed.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I figured I should let you know that it's going to be a while before anymore Geth show up." the Commander replied with a huge smile. "Anyway I'll have some of me team help you out while I'm dealing with the rest of the Geth."

"Oh yes, about that... The Geth have overrun the ExoGeni headquarters across the skyway. Said skyway is heavily fortified and crawling with Geth Armatures and a Colossus or two. We have a MAKO in the garage but it would be suicide to try and cross." the man reported.

"Well I guess we're lucky that we don't need a bridge then. Joker! have Liara, Ashley, Tali, and Kaiden report to Fai Dan and help around." Shepard ordered walking back up the stairs. "So... either of you know how to fly a ship?"

----------

Liara sat at her desk pondering what had happened a few hours ago._ Why would she kiss me? _She sighed _It was just a kiss on the cheek, I'm thinking too much into it. But what if she..._

Liara's musings were brought to a halt when Ashley entered. "Suit up T'soni, we have orders."

"Oh, of course." the asari got up and both women left for the armory.

As they stepped onto the lift, Ashley spoke up "So... you and the Commander eh?"

Liara's face turned dark blue. She had completely forgotten about that indecent "I-I assure you that it was not what it looked like." She fidgeted.

"Oh really? Because seeing her hands on your shoulders, face leaning in, and saying 'Liara I need you" leaves little room for misinterpretation." Ashley enjoyed the reaction she was getting. _I bet I can work this to my advantage_.

"I... this lift sure is taking a long time isn't it?" The lift doors opened and Liara practically ran into the hold.

"There you two are!" Alenko Called the over. "Tali already left." They put their armor on, gathered their equipment and headed for the air lock.

The trio made it to the colony with no problems and found their way to Fai Dan.

"Ah, you must be the rest of Shepard's team. The Quarian, Tali, has already started helping Rebecca with the power and water problems. John still needs help with a varen problem and we have some wounded that need tending to." A man reported as they walked over.

"I have some knowledge in healing so I'll see to them." Liara spoke up.

"Good idea. Chief, you and me are going to see John about these varen." Kaiden ordered.

Liara detached from the group and headed inside the housing units to treat the wounded.

----------

"Ok so we start the day off with the Commander nearly getting killed, Then we hijack a Geth dropship, bombard every Geth on the skyway, infiltrate a Geth stronghold, and finally we make a different Geth ship fall roughly 500 stories. Do you ever have a normal day Shepard?" Garrus chucckled.

"I did once. Let's not forget that we have to deal with a mind controlling plant too." Shepard added

"Right but first we should get Lizbeth back to her mother." the turian nodded.

"If you please, I would really like to see my mom." Liz piped up. "And you actually hijacked a Geth drop ship?"

"Of course! How do you think we got here? We certainly didn't walk." Saiori replied matter-of-factly. "Come on, it'll only take us a few seconds to get there. They walked up the ramp into the hold and sat down while Shepard continued deeper into the ship. "Garrus, get some info bout the Thorian before we reach the ExoGeni holdout."

The turian turned to face Liz "So what can you tell us about this thing?"

"Well it uses air born spores to infect its victims. The infection rate is very fast. In only a few weeks, over half the colonists at Zhu's Hope had been infected." the young woman informed.

"You mean the Thorian is somewhere in Zhu's Hope and you just let it infect the colonists?" Garrus growled.

"I didn't have a choice. They threatened to do the same to me if I objected." Liz defended herself.

The ship touched down outside a small alcove in the sky way.

"Alright Lizbeth, they are in there. We would go with you but we really need to get back to Zhu's hope."

"Ah, thank you! I won't forget this!" The human shouted as she jumped out and ran into the alcove.

The ship took off again and headed towards Zhu's Hope.

----------

Liara had just finished treating the last of the wounded. Fortunately there was nothing serious and she was able to handle everything. She left the housing units and walked towards Fai Dan to report.

"Oh uh... Liara was it? How are umm... the umm... the patients?" Fai Inquired as she approached him.

"They are fine but how are you?"

"Me? Well I uhh... I'm fine. I just have a bad um... headache. It just makes it uhh... hard to think." as soon as he finished a Geth drop ship flew over them and landed in the middle of the colony.

"Oh no!" Liara drew her pistol and ran towards the sip to see Garrus, Wrex, and finally Shepard walk down the ramp of the ship. "Wait... What?"

Shepard noticed her and called her over "Liara! Glad you're here. Tell me, have the colonists been acting strange?"

"Well most of them are complaining of headaches and difficulty thinking." Liara reported.

Shepard ran over to the crane console. "Liara where are Alenko, Williams, and Tali?"

"They returned to the ship to retrieve some extra supplies. What is the matter" The asari reported as one of the housing units lifted up to reveal a walkway leading deeper into Zhu's Hope.

"Ok, Liara as soon as Garrus, Wrex, and I walk down there, I want you to press this button and run to the Normandy." Shepard ordered. "Joker, as soon as Liara is onboard, you are to lock the air lock. Nobody get's in or out until I say otherwise."

"Aye, aye mam" Joker replied.

"Shepard, What is happ-" Liara began.

Shepard grabbed her shoulders "Liara do as I say and I'll give you a reward when I get back." Liara nodded gazing into her eyes. Shepard took her team down the walkway and the housing closed above them.

"I'll give you a reward when I get back?" Garrus mocked the Commander. "I wonder what kind of reward Dr. T'soni expects."

"Shut up **Garrus**" Shepard said, her cheeks burning.

"Ohh scary" the turian started laughing.

"Will you two cut it out so we can get to the **root** of the problem?"Wrex yelled. Garrus and Shepard only looked at him with exasperated expressions. "Get it? **Root** of the problem? You know cause it's a plant..." The Spectre and C-Sec officer merely shook their heads and continued walking. "I'm funny, damn it!" Wrex said running to catch up.

"Ok so we just need to find this shrub and... **That** is disgusting." Shepard stated looking up into the fleshy monster.

Wrex shrugged "Big shrub."

"That's a plant?" Garrus asked in disbelief. "Plants don't drool...oh something is coming!" a green asari fell from the 'mouth' of the Thorian. "Oh I feel sick..."

"Um... who are you?" Shepard asked with her pistol aimed at the strange asari.

"I was offered in a trade between Saren and the Old Growth for the Cipher." the asari replied.

"What's the Cipher?" Saiori asked infinitely more interested.

"You have visions, flashes of Prothean life, filling your head but they are unclear, indistinguishable. The Cipher is the accumulated knowledge of the Protheans. It will make the visions understandable."

"Uhh... I guess I have three requests then." Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "Could you give me the Chipher, release this asari and release the colonists as well?"

"You have done the Old Growth a great service by removing the Geth. It is willing to comply with the first two requests however the Old Growth fears if it releases the colonists, they will fear it and attack it."

"I can see that actually happening... Then do you think you can be less invasive or less controlling? It seems the more control you enforce the more they suffer." Shepard bargained.

The asari just stood there for a few moments without doing anything. "The Old Growth agrees." Just then a sac attached the the wall popped open and the exact same asari stood fell out while the green one fell down lifelessly.

Shepard walked over to her and helped the captive stand up. "You ok?"

"Are you Shepard? I am fine, thank you. I assume you want the Cipher?" She got straight to the point

"Yeah but I'd like a name first." Sai tried to stall the inevitable 'embracing of eternity'

"You may call me Shiala." the asari smiled for a moment

"Shiala? You must know Liara T'soni then." Shepard was surprised

"Liara? Yes she was my pupil once. How do you know her?" If she was surprised she hid it well.

"She's a part of my crew at the moment." the Commander replied

"That is odd. I would not expect her to be working with a Spectre." Shiala chuckled.

"No you wouldn't would you? Anyway I guess it's time." Shepard replied.

"Very well. Slow your breathing, calm your mind, look into my eyes, and embrace eternity!"

Shepard could feel large amounts of information being shoved into her brain. _I feel like my head is about to explode!_ A dull throbbing took over her perception of reality for a moment and with that, it was done. "That was intense!" Her companions looked at each other and then back at her, with confused expressions. "What?"

Garrus spoke up first "Shepard, What are you saying?"

"What do you mean what am I saying? Isn't it obvious?" Shepard adopted the same confused expression.

"We can't understand you Shepard! What language are you speaking? Garrus was concerned.

Shiala spoke up. "I can understand bits and pieces of it but not enough to tell what she's saying... I think it's Prothean."

"So you are saying I'm speaking Prothean!? That's not-" She was interrupted by an intense headache that nearly brought her to her knees. She gave the handsigns for 'regroup' and 'landing zone' hoping the group would get it.

Garrus gave the turian equivalent of a smile "Understood Commander, she said we're going topside , let's go."

They looked at Garrus and then the Commander who nodded. Shepard led the group back to Zhu's Hope but was stopped by the housing unit blocking their exit. "Oh that's just great... Joker, if you can understand this and send someone to operate the crane, I will give you anything you want."

"Uhh... Commander?" Joker's voice echoed around them.

"Joker this is Garrus. We need you to send someone to operate the crane."

"Sorry I can't do that. Commander Shepard gave me an order to lock down the Normandy until she said otherwise." Joker heard some angry and indecipherable words come through the radio.

"The Thorian did something to Shepard and now all she can do is babble like an idiot." Wrex finally said something. Shepard looked at him angrily. "It'll work. Trust me."

"Is she okay?" Joker groaned. "Damn it! Dr. Chakwas, report to Commander Shepard's location immediately."

"Told you." Wrex grunted.

Shepard fell to her knees as her headache got worse. _What the hell is happening!? It feels like my brain is melting!_ Her vision grew fuzz. _No! I'm not going to pass out from a headache!_ The housing unit finally lifted and Shepard staggered out into the open.

"Commander! What is the problem?" Dr. Chakwas asked obviously concerned.

Shepard was unaware of her surroundings now. She had no sense of time, no sight, no smell, no hearing, and no touch. All she knew was pain. An infinite pain coursing throughout her entire body. She writhed around tying to escape the intense suffering withing her but to no avail. She had no idea how much time had passed before her senses started returning. First she could hear a low rumbling in the background but as time wore on, the rumbling turned into a voice. _What's it saying?_

"This morning she finally stopped thrashing about but I don't know if that is a good or bad sign. I finally found a faint heartbeat but not where it should be. This is the first time something like this has ever happened."

She couldn't recognize the voice but it had a familiarity to it. Shepard rolled over and groaned "Oh my head!"

The voice in the background suddenly stopped and footsteps could be heard coming closer. "Commander? Are you awake!?"

Shepard recognized the voice now. "Dr. Chakwas? What happened to me?"

"This is a miracle! I-I can't believe this! Shepard how do you feel? Are you in pain?" She inquired.

"Uhh... yeah... My head, my arms, my legs, my chest... **I** hurt." her vision had gone from black to blurry.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I would give you something to ebb the pain, but I have no idea what kind of effect it would have on your body." the doctor apologized.

"Why would pain medication have unknown effects on my body?" Shepard now had the fuzzy image of someone in front of her. She heard a door open and someone walking in.

"Dr. Chakwas, I heard you yelling and..." Liara started

"Liara! Is that you? It's good to uh... hear you. I still can't see porperly." Shepard smiled as the pain slowly faded into moderate aches.

"Sh-Shepard... you're awake?"

Saiori could hear the disbelief in her voice "Why are y'all so shocked? How long have I been out? What happened to me?" Memories started coming back to her. "Wait, You can understand me right?"

"Yes we can now, but originally you were screaming something in a different language. Even now you have an accent." Liara's voice was pained.

"What do you mean originally?" Shepard was had a sinking feeling

"Shepard, you've been in a semi-conscious state for the past three weeks. During that time, your body went through... changes."

Shepard's vision finally returned. She stood up and walked over to the mirror, "I still look the same."

"Place you hand over your heart." Dr. Chakwas ordered.

Shepard did as she was asked but even after holding her hand on her chest for a few moments, she didn't feel anything. She furrowed her brow and looked at Dr. Chakwas.

"Now with your right hand, hold you side."

Shepard did so and this time, felt a faint pumping similar to a heartbeat. "That's... But..." She closed her eyes. _No. This can't be real. I must be dreaming. Yes that's it. I probably passed out from that headache after all and now I'm just dreaming..._

Liara came to stand behind Shepard. Wrapping her arms around the Commander's waist she pressed her face to her back. "I'm sorry, Saiori... You are no longer human."

* * *

HOLY CRAP WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED!?!?!

yeah it's unrealistic but I don't care. It's MY story not your's. And besides, one could argue that an element that affects the properties of mass when an electric current is sent through it is unrealistic as well. Or that asari reproduce by Joining the minds is unrealistic

I bet at this point in time, your thinking 'Oh wow the title kind of makes sense now!'

Anyway that was a long chapter wasn't it!? I hope y'all enjoyed it! And if you didn't, tell me why with the little green button below!


	5. Chapter 5

This is an informative chapter just so you know.

Sorry if it seems a little _'Ehh'_ you see I'm allergic to grass pollen and there is about a mile of nothing but grass surrounding my house...

Anyway I hope You enjoy this installment of _That Which Deifies Her_

* * *

_Not human?_ A tear ran down Shepard's face. "What do you mean I'm not human? What the hell am I then?"

"We... aren't sure. The Normandy lacks the facilities to run an in depth study-" Dr. Chakwas stated

"Prata inte som om jag är någon sort av testämne!" Shepard was getting angry.

"Calm down Commander, I can't understand you." Dr. Chakwas shook her head.

"Jag är... I am sorry. This is all just a little too much to handle." She was crying. Shepard grabbed her side again to confirm that she wasn't the same as before. Again she felt the pulsing underneath the muscles. "So doc, got any theories?"

"Well I did do a brain scan this morning when you finally calmed down enough to be examined." the doctor reported.

"Calmed down?" Shepard inquired.

"You were constantly thrashing around. Sometimes we were forced to restrain you." Liara spoke up.

"Ok, what about those brain scans then?" Shepard sat back down.

"Well average humans only use ten percent of their brains. You are using ninety-three percent." Doctor Chakwas informed.

"So I'm smarter now?" The commander tried to understand.

"Well if you were still... Your brain isn't that same as before. It has been vastly overhauled, rewritten. I believe the increase in brain activity is due the necessity to maintain new organs and organ systems.

Shepard looked down "_I have new organs in me!?"_

"Yes, Body scans indicate several unidentifiable structures within you. I haven't been able to study the data since you woke up." the doctor answered her internal question.

"Wait a minute... did you just?" Shepard couldn't believe it. "_Don't tell me you can hear this..."_

"What do you mean? Of course I can hear you. You're acting as if I don't have ears." Dr. Chakwas looked confused.

Shepard looked at the two women in front of her and with out moving her lips thought "_Doctor I'm not saying anything..."_

Both of their expressions showed surprise, Liara's more so. "Wow this is incredible! It has been theorized that Protheans communicated by projecting thought directly into the minds of whoever they were 'talking' to but to experience such a phenomenon is simply amazing!"

"I hate to ruin your excitement but I'm not Prothean... am I?" Shepard looked to Dr. Chakwas.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" She asked.

"At this point, you could tell me I can breath in space, and I would take a walk outside the airlock."

The doctor nodded "It is very likely that when you received the Chipher on Feros, it unlocked information that was put in your brain by the beacon on Eden Prime. This information was injected into your DNA which rapidly carried out the changes."

"I guess that makes sense. It's logical to assume that the Protheans would hope to carry on their legacy by storing their genetic code in the beacons. After the Reapers went back to wherever they lived, some unsuspecting organism may happen upon the beacon which would inject the genetic information into the organism causing it to become Prothean and along with the information of their downfall, the new Preothean could gather more organisms to mutate, eventually attaining enough numbers to repopulate the galaxy and prepare for the return of the Reapers. In theory it could have worked if the beacon completely re-wrote code of the user but in my case it didn't, leading me to confirm that the beacon had been heavily damaged and therefor I am a Prothean/Human hybrid." Shepard concluded her hypothesis. Liara and Dr. Chakwas were looking at her with amazed expressions. "What?"

"Maybe you are smarter now..." Dr. Chakwas muttered.

"That is an amazing theory! Are you insinuating that the beacons were a means to repopulate the Prothean species?" Liara was ecstatic. 

"Essentially, yes. Uh... Liara? Please stop looking at me like that..."

"Oh I am terribly sorry! I have been letting my fascination with the Protheans get the better of me! Here you are, going through a traumatic experience, and I am practically drooling over you. Please forgive me!"

"Drooling over me? Is that an asari thing?" Shepard teased.

"In all seriousness, I am overjoyed to see that you are well. I-I was really worried about you." Liara replied

" Liara..." Shepard smiled.

"Well Commander I would say that you should stay and let me examine you in order to make sure you are ok, but I don't really know if I can do that anymore. Why don't you go check up on the crew. We were all really worried about you. I'm sure they'll be glad to see you so active although the accent will through them off."

"Thanks doc." Shepard called over her shoulder. Almost as soon as she walked out, someone noticed

"Commander! You're ok!" Came Kaiden's voice. He was sitting at the table and, by the looks of it, just started his meal. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but nothing serious. How has the Normandy been?" She asked her friend as she sat sown across from him.

"Well things have been rather hectic. Not soon after Feros, it was decided that we head to the Citadel and get you to a hospital. I think we are one day out in fact." Alenko reported.

Liara had come out of the med-bay and got herself a meal. Shepard indicated that she sit next to her. "How is the rest of the crew doing?"

Kaiden must have just now notice her accent because he gave her a perplexed look. "The crew has been doing their duties although everyone was worried about you. Commander why are you talking like that?"

"Like what?" Shepard tried to stall him.

"You're speaking with an accent. Why?" Kaiden was getting suspicious.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but Dr. Chakwas tells me that receiving the Cipher caused severe seizures while my brain adjusted to the new information. Perhaps this accent is Prothean seeing as i think like one now, but we can't be sure." Shepard insisted. _It would be better if the crew didn't know about the recent development. _

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize... are you in any danger of relapse?" The sentinel asked with concern.

"I don't know, I just woke up about ten minutes ago so I'm still getting my bearings." Sai replied.

"That soon!?" Kaide was shocked "Three weeks of constant writhing around and then suddenly you just wake up wand walk away like nothing happened? What are you Commander?" he asked jokingly.

"I..." Shepard looked down _Good question... What am I? Am I still the same person..._

"Commander, I've been meaning to ask you something." Liara spoke up. Noticing the darkening of Shepard's mood, she tried to change the subject. "When I first came aboard the Normandy, one of the marines suggested that Lieutenant Alenko had 'big ones'. What does this mean?"

Kaiden choked on his food and furiously beat his chest in attempt to swallow. Shepard's glance shot up to Liara, then to Alenko, and she burst into laughter. "What was he doing?"

"He had woken me up to inform me that Dr. Chakwas desired to see me. I had been having a nightmare and I may have screamed out in my sleep." Liara sported a confused look.

Alenko had quickly finished his meal and stood up "I'm glad to see that you are well Commander." He walked over to a sleeper pod and stepped in.

Shepard and Liara were alone in the mess seeing as it was very late and only those with night shifts were awake. For a moment they sat in silence while Liara finished eating. Shepard examined the asari sitting next to her _Now that I really look at her, she is quite... ah what am I thinking? She probably doesn't have any interest in me... _"Liara, why don't you use my first name?"

The asari looked at the commander in surprise "I-I... It is just that I have so much respect for you that calling you by your given name is rude."

"But you don't respect me enough to give in to a simple request?" Shepard put her head on the table "I know I've asked you many times to call me Saiori."

"Commander..." Liara began.

"Don't call me that. I'm not Commander, not Spectre... hell, I don't even know if I'm Shepard anymore!" She started crying "Who am I Liara? What am I?"

Liara Wrapped her arm around Sai and brought her close. "I am sorry Saiori. Will you forgive me?" she spoke with a soothing voice.

Shepard smiled through the tears for a moment and continued to cry, appreciating the embrace and closure Liara was offering. After a while she spoke "I made that name myself. I guess you already knew that though."

"Please tell me. I wish to hear it from you." Liara replied.

Shepard sat back up and smiled. She retold the events of her childhood for Liara who listened intently despite knowing everything already. After a while she finished and they sat in silence for a moment. "Liara, thank you." Shepard leaned in close "I think I still owe you a reward." She whispered and lightly placed her lips on Liara's.

For a moment, Liara was stunned but quickly regained her composure and gently returned pressure. _Oh Goddess yes! Please let this be real and not a dream!_ Eventually Liara felt Sai draw away and she felt at a loss. _No... please do not pull away..._ Liara stared into the Commander's eyes.

"Liara, I..." Commander started.

"Commander! You're awake!" Ashley interrupted.

Liara could feel the anger coming from Shepard and heard "_Tomorrow"_ in her head before Sai stood up and greeted the Chief. The asari was slightly agitated as well but knew that Shepard and Ashley were close friends and Williams had been worried about her. Liara stood up and returned to the storage room.

----------

"It was really scary seeing you like that. Are you ok?" Ash commented.

"More or less, The Cipher gave me seizures. It re-wrote my brain so it would be compatible." Shepard informed.

"Wow... That sounds painful..." Williams replied.

"You have no idea..." the Commander said remembering the never ending limbo. "Ash I want you to keep this under wraps ok? This never leaves your lips unless I specifically say otherwise."

"Aye, aye Mam." As complied.

"Good girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to talk with someone." Saiori stood up.

"Does this person happen to be an asari?" the Chief smirked.

"Yes, actually." the Commander replied "But not the one you're thinking of." Shepard called over her shoulder leaving Ash in the mess and headed for the CIC. She walked up to the helm "Joker, I need you to set up a secure line, class three encryption, with Councilor Tevos. Have her contact me immediately."

"Commander!? Since when have you been up? And what's with the accent?" Joker jumped in his seat.

"It's a side effect of the Cipher, just ignore it. For now just follow my orders."

"Uh... Aye, aye Mam." Joker sent a comm request. "I'll patch her through to the Comm Room."

Saiori headed straight to the Comm Room, ignoring the surprised faces looking at her. _If Alenko was correct and we're only one day out from the Citadel... I don't have much time or room for finesse._ She paced around the room until the slightly opaque image of the councilor could be seen.

"Commander Shepard? I was told you were in critical condition. What is going on?" the asari asked.

"Risa, det är dålig. På Feros tog jag emot Siffran." Shepard spouted not really thinking.

"Saiori? What are you saying? What language is that?" Ri'sai looked confused.

"That's the problem... On Feros, I received the Cipher. In short, it is the experience of the entire Prothean species. That, in turn, unlocked dormant information in my brain implanted by the beacon on Eden Prime. Over the past three weeks, My body has been undergoing changes. Apparently my brain has be completely re-written and I have a few extra organs that humans shouldn't have. We theorize that my DNA has been altered."

"So... So you're saying you're Prothean now?" The councilor asked in disbelief

"Close, however it is more accurate to say I am a Prothean/Human hybrid. I suspect that had the beacon not been damaged, I would be full Prothean. Of course that is just a theory. We can't be sure until we check my DNA. However, I would prefer to do so in a private and secure facility rather than having C-sec scanners tell just about anyone with security clearance that I have new DNA. I request that you redirect the Normandy to a private dock."

"The Alliance will not simply stand by and let me commandeer their most advanced warship." Risa pointed out.

"Just tell them that I requested a personal audience with you. Tell them it's Spectre business. Please do this for me. If I am right and word get's out that I share DNA with the most advanced species known to the galaxy, I'll become a high value target for the rest of my life." Shepard pleaded.

"I... I understand. I'll see what I can do." the councilor nodded. "For now I must go."

"Thank you Risa, I owe you one." Shepard smiled as the image faded. Just then, an insatiable hunger over took her. _I guess I haven't eaten anything in the past three weeks... Is that even possible?_ She made her way back to the mess to find Dr. Chakwas sitting at the table, looking at a datapad and eating. "Doc, you're just now eating?"

"Ah Commander, how are you feeling?" Doctor Chakwas looked from her datapad.

"Just a little sore actually. Did you ever find out what's making me tic?" Shepard sat down. The doctor hid her datapad. "Don't worry, I've come to terms with it. I'm not the same."

"Very well then. I'm sorry to say but almost none of your internal organs are that of a human's. What bother's me more though, is how you still have your old appearance." She reported.

"I'm that ugly? Seriously though, who's to say that won't change soon as well? Hell, maybe the Protheans modeled us after themselves." Shepard said retrieving a meal. "I guess we'll just have to wait for those top notch facilities on the Citadel."

"Commander? What makes you think we will have access to such facilities?" Chakwas inquired

"I have friends in high places." Shepard finished her meal and headed back to the helm. She had become incredibly sleepy."Joker, har jag ett meddelande för besättningen"

"Commander? I hate to point this out but I can only speak Galactic Basic. Whatever you're speaking just sounds like gibberish to me." Joker replied.

"Sorry, It's hard to distinguish between the two at the moment. I want to make an announcement to the crew." Shepard rubbed her face.

"Alright there you go, comm is yours." Joker replied

"Attention everyone, This is Commander Shepard. I wanted to thank you all for keeping the Normandy running smoothly while I was out. Also I haven't forgotten my promise of a week's shore leave so when we dock, I want everyone out of here." Shepard listened to the urah's throughout the Normandy as she made her way back to her quarters. _I guess tomorrow I'll find out the truth about me. I need to figure out who I can trust with this information, get the details on Nihlus's 'funeral', and set things straight with Liara... Then there's the whole 'find Saren, exact my revenge, and stop the Reapers' thing. Just once I wish something could be easy..._

* * *

Ugh I hate allergies...

Anyway, I might not be able to carry on releasing a chapter a day. I have plenty of ideas but I'm not sure how to incorporate/deliver them. So please be patient!

Anyway tell me what you think!


	6. Update!

Hello everyone! I am SOOO sorry it has been so long since I last updated!  
Will you please forgive me?  
Please?  
Pleeeeeeaaaasssseee?  
Ok good! : D

Yes it has indeed been forever since my last update but I got swamped with school and work and family and a lot of other stuff going on so don't be too mad.  
Now I have some time and my muse is just itching to have its way with me so everyone who has added this story to their Story Alerts/Favorites/Author Alerts (Vampwriter, Adm. J. Kirk McGill, candancejade, Garuda 1 Talisman, MinervaHamster, KyaniteD, life-good-hp, animeawesome, Phynxkin, DyingDemon, jovana79, amac1688, MoonRune, gpelous, Blademstr, KoKoTheBunga, Maskala, Burnt-Toast-mM, Misc Madwoman, Dr. Guruslav, MasterYuri666, Bettynuggs, KisameHoshigaki01, Talar7Wolf, Coot, angelhalobroke, Cloverdaze and Anonne THANK YOU! From the bottom of my heart!) You can all look forward to some more chapters that are in the works now and I promise to release them soon!

Seriously I want to thank everyone I mentioned above. I really appreciate your interest in my little story and it makes me want to write the best damn story I can!  
Look forward to hearing from me soon everyone!

~with love,  
~KatoSora


End file.
